villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sir Lancelot (Kaamelott)
Sir Lancelot is the main antagonist of 2005 French comedy medieval fantasy television series Kaamelott ''and was portrayed by Thomas Cousseau. He was King Arthur's best friend before betraying him and trying to kill him. HISTORY Lancelot is the son of King Ban of Benwick. After his father's death, he is rise by the Lady of the Lake, destined to become the gods' chosen one, but due to his lack of concentration, these ones choose Arthur instead. Once adult, he becomes a knight errant, then rejoins the Round Table. At the begining of the serie, Lancelot is one of the Knights of the Round Table as well as Arthur's best friend and right hand. Is also serve as prime minister and counselor for the king. It's a very efficient knight who defend the weeks and fights evil creatures, and attach importance to strong values like nobleness and honor and swore to consecrate himself to the true love. Indeed, he his secretly in love with Guenièvre, the queen, and is here confidant. In the second season, the relations between Lancelot and Arthur begin to deteriorate, because of their differents views about the quest of the Graal. In one of the assemblies of the Round Table, in wich Arthur is absent, Lancelot takes his sit, offending the other knights, who consider this as a lack of respect toward the king. Lancelot get upset and insult Arthur, before arresting some of the knights for a few days. When Arthur returns, he forces Lancelot to take a few day off for resting, affirming his right hand must be overworked, but when Lancelot came back, Arthur unterstand that his former friend begin to hate him. Lancelot also start to secretly keep the treasures he bring back from his quests. In the third season, Lancelot starts rolling away from the castle, becoming again knight errant, but continues to assure his duty at Kaamelott. He also discovers that his fellow knight Bohort of Gaunnes is his cousin, wich annoy him, being a knight errant requiring to be without family. Despite of this, he became close friend with Bohort, revealing his secret love for the queen to him. After a final dispute with Arthur, Lancelot declares his love for the queen and definitively quits Kaamelott. In the fourth season, Lancelot creates his own separatist faction to orchestrate the quest of the Graal, with the support of King Loth of Orkney, who think the Graal will give him the throne of Logres. His fellow knight Galessin, Duke of Orkney (and so subordinate of Loth), also deffect and became his lieutenant. Guenièvre, whose Bohort had tell the truth, also rejoins him, after discovering Arthur's affair with Lady Mevanwi. But, if in a first time both live a dream, it doesn't last, since both are inexperienced in love and unable to consume their union. Lancelot also becomes more and more jealous and possessive, going as far as to bond Guenièvre when he goes away, to avoid her the temptation to leave. He even tells Arthur was weak to let her go, promising to rather killer her with his own hands than losing her. He also starts to talk about a mysterious man in black who spies him, whom he is the only one to see, making his men think he is becoming mad. The relations betwin Lancelot and Kaamelott goes worst to worst, Lancelot qualifying people from Kaamelott as ennemies, and ordering his men to kill them at view. Lancelot finaly accept a meeting at the tavern with Arthur, organized by Venec, but both stay on their positions, refusing to modify their ways of doing. They also swear to kill the other if he stands ahead them, even if it will be with no joy. Lancelot blames Arthur for his choice to build Kaamelott, stating the their quest require to be able to dump anything within a few seconds. He even affirms he is ready to abandon Guenièvre for the Graal. Later, they encounter again in a labyrinth, having both heard about a treasure inside it. Since there is not enough place to fight inside the labyrinth, Lancelot challenges Arhtur to meet him at the dusk to settles scores once for all. At the dusk, Lancelot waits Arthur for their duel, but the king doesn't shows up. Lancelot affirms then that Arthur is a coward, and is scared to confront him. Actually, Arhur has take this opportunity to attack Lancelot's camp and rescue Guenièvre. The soldiers of Loth, feeling that they are going to lose, abandon the camp, trying to destroy all evidences of Loth's involvement. When Lancelot comes back, he finds the camp empty and collapses. The mysterious man then shows himself, odering him to rise up. In the fifth season, Lancelot now lives alone in the moutains, everyone in the the kingdom thinking is dead or mad, only Arthur worrying about him. Lancelot then receives the visit of the mysterious man, who reveals his identity : Méléagan . When Lancelot learns that Arthur has decided to replant Excalibur, he understands that the king has lost the support of the people, and decides to try to retire it, but Méléagan dissuades him. He affirms that Lancelot is not the chosen of theses gods, but the ones of the ''other gods, wich who rewards. Méléagan tehn spend the following days tourmenting Lancelot, increasing his hatred toward Arthur. He bring to him the Lady of the Lake, now a mortal, and remembers him he was the first choice of the gods, but they abandonned him for Arthur when he was only four. Few days latter, Méléagan bring him a puppet representing Arthur, and pretend it to be ensorcelated, telling anything that would happen to it will also happen to Arthur. Lancelot first refuse to damage to puppet, but finally accidently throw it in the fire. Méléagan reveals then that the puppet never was ensorcelated. Later, Méléagan decides to test Lancelot, and orders him to murder a random traveler. Lancelot accepts, but discovers that the man is Lionel of Gaunnes, Bohort's brother and so, his own cousin. He chooses to spare him, affirming that he will not kill his own kind, wich deceive Méléagan, who choose to abandon him. Finally, Lancelot, obnibulated by his hate toward Arthur, and his desire of kill him, goes back to Kaamelott, but underestimates its defenses. Indeed, Arthur has abandoned the throne, making his step-father Léodagan of Cameliard the new king, who is obsseded with the defense of the territory. Thereby, on his road to the castle, Lancelot is hit by an arrow, fired by Sir Lionnel, the one he spared few time ago. Remembering an old ritual teached by the Lady of the Lake, he succeeds in healing himself. He resumes his road and achieves to infiltrate the fortress without other difficulty. He confronts Bohort, then Guenièvre, both deteminated to protect the former king. He finds Arthur in the bathroom, who just tried to kill himself. Lancelot then chooses to save Arthur, wanting to kill him himself latter rather than letting him commit suicid. In the last season, Lancelot comes to Tintagel, to pay tribute to the memory of Arthur, whose death has been announced in all the kingdom. Actually, Arthur is still alive, and the announcement was a mistake. Arthur, who just took back his title, gives him his place and the full powers, making him the new king of Logres. Méléagan then retrieves Lancelot, and congratulates him for succeeding his goal and orders him to wipe off everything : the Round Table, Kaamelott, the knights, etc... Lancelot burns the Round Table and sent his troops, men dressed in white, to capture all the knights and allies of Arthur. Personnality In the begining of the series, Lancelot his depicted as the perfect knight : heroic, brave, honorable, noble... According to Arthur, he is the only reliable knight, and he's very popular in the kingdom for his numerous exploit. However, Lancelot secretly love the queen, and is jealous of Arthur. He think Arthur is not able to be king and even considers he does half of the king's job. He is also chocked by Arthur lack of love for the queen, and is apparent inability to produce an heir. Also, Lancelot is frequently irritated by the flaws of his fellow knights notably Bohort's cowardice and Perceval and Karadoc's incompetence, and even if he is able to control himself, he sometime can lose his temper. Lancelot appears to be more progressive than most of his contemporaries, and is notably against slavery andthinks Arthur's choice to maintain it is a sign of weakness. He is also in favor of monogamy, and believe in true love. However, he don't understand Arthur's choice to suppress death sentence. However, he as a low estim of commoners. Even if Britain is officialy occupied by Romans, Lancelot still considers them as ennemies, and never miss a chance to kill one of them. One of the most important thing for Lancelot is his statut of Knight Errant, and so he refuses to admit he has relatives, except his deceased father King Ban, because a being a knigt errant is consistent with being orphan. He even keeps a knife his father offered him when he was a kid. So, when Bohort discovers they are cousins, Lancelot is angered and forces him to keep it secret, even putting Bohort in jail. However, both becomes closer with time, to the point Bohort reveals him his deepest secret : he ever had military training. Lancelot his impressed, telling him fighting without any training is a proof of grat courage. He even confess to Bohort is secret love for the queen. When he quit Kaamelott, he became more and more arrogant, thinking he is better than Arthur. He even state that the Quest of the Graal should be reserved for an elite. Later, after his defeat and isolation, he became obsessed with Arthur and progressively fell in madness, wanting revenge at any cost. However, he refuses to kill his cousin, and is horified when he saw the puppet burning and think he has killed Arthur, hinting that he is not irredeemable, but when Méléagan left him, he is now left to himself and became even more obsessed. When he reach the castle, he confronts Guenièvre and Bohort, the two persons he was more closed, and defeats them without hesitation, showing than nothing has importance for him except his revenge. When he saves Arthur, it is not by compassion, but because he wants to be the one who will kill him. Trivia *This character is a adaptation of Sir Lancelot from arthurian myths. *In the show's beginning, Lancelot is considered by Arhtur as the only valuable knight in Kaamelott. Ironically, he is the only one who truly betrays him. *Many denisens of Kaamelott think the balance of the kingdom depends of the good relations between Arthur and Lancelot. Indeed, Lancelot's defections is the first event wich lead to the decade of Kaamelott and Arthur's attempted suicide. *The meeting between Arthur and Lancelot at the tavern parodies the famous dialogue between Neil McCauley (Robert de Niro) and Vincent Hanna (Al Pacino) in Heat. *Lancelot was three when his father died and and the Lady of the Lake took him, but she was soon assigned to protect Arthur. Once adult, he totally forgot her. However, when she appears to him, he says that she reminds him someone. *We don't know who are the men in white who follow Lancelot in final episode. *Lancelot is officially christian, but still respects the ancients gods. *Thanks to his learning with The Lady of the Lack, he knows some bases in magic, as seen when he manages to heal himself. *Lancelot once asked a polymorphie potion to Merlin to take Arthur's place, but we don't know if the enchanter accepted. *Lancelot took a vow of nobility, but most of the kingdom think he took a vow of celibacy, because he was never saw with a woman. Category:Arthurian Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Related to Hero Category:Friend of a Hero Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lover Stealers Category:Fighters Category:Honorable Category:Leader Category:Tragic Category:Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Obsessed Category:Outcast Category:Embezzlers Category:Homicidal Category:Pawns Category:Male Category:Rivals Category:Betrayed Category:Strategic Category:Military Category:Elitist Category:Successful Category:Comedy Villains Category:Delusional Category:Magic Category:Articles under construction Category:Usurper